<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大腦皮質殺人事件 by helenayang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368467">大腦皮質殺人事件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang'>helenayang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不常做夢，做夢需要睡眠。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大腦皮質殺人事件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不常做夢，做夢需要睡眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>做夢需要睡眠，而他能偷的時間所剩無幾。他不易入眠，他很容易醒來，他連闔上眼睛都感到吃力。他的聲音啞了，他的頭總是在痛，他握著刀的手沒有知覺，他習慣了腳骨碎裂的痛楚和浸在不屬於自己的血裡。他疲憊不堪，他孤注一擲，他奮勇殺敵脫出重圍，他除了往前邁進以外別無選擇，他開始記不住每一個死去同胞的名字。他在屍堆和煙硝裡倒下，又在屍堆和煙硝裏重生，他塑造戰爭，他被戰爭摧殘，他的現實即是地獄，他的現實是心臟還在跳動著時才是地獄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>做夢需要睡眠。但當他能做夢時，夢會躺在一張柔軟的床鋪，有陽光從窗格照進來，曬暖了棉被。夢是老舊書籍散發出的霉味，鳥群站在樹梢的吱叫，牆壁裏老舊管線傳出的轟隆聲。夢是由那些他稱得上喜愛的事物所組成的畫面，孩子們的嬉鬧聲，店門口就能聞見的茶香，從街道邊緣奮力竄出的花朵，掛在攤販帳篷頂的過季的吊飾。沒有腐敗的屍體，沈重的腳步聲，人群的慘叫，海洋另一端滿盈的惡意。當他做夢時，夢裡的一切都安靜地像幅掛在牆上的油畫，讓時間靜止，讓時間倒流，夢裡的一切都是他想象中的普通生活該有的模樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不常做夢，做夢需要睡眠，當他做夢時，那個人也會在那裡，朝氣十足，滔滔不絕，眼角帶著笑，陽光在他的髮裡恍惚著閃爍。他們並肩躺在那張不算寬敞的單人床上，手牽著手，大腿纏著大腿，抬頭朝窗外看不該在視線範圍裡的森林，樹木，鳥，太陽，壓在海面上緩慢前行的雲。在夢裡，他的右手完好無缺，胸膛上下起伏，心臟平穩跳動，他會將他的手帶到嘴邊，親吻他的指節，溫熱的氣息吐在他的掌心，他會湊過來吻他，不帶性慾的吻，很少如此溫柔的吻。他會吻回去一次，也只允許自己吻回去一次，因為他會想起那個沒完成夢想就成為一具屍體的人，他面前的這個人。因為他是最強的，強到就算世界如此殘酷，他還是能說服自己從夢裡醒來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他最終總是得醒來的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我快到極限了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你已經遠遠超過極限了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我真的好累。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我得走到哪裡才能休息？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>窗外陽光收斂，細微的聲音靜止，天下起雨，雨滴奮力打上窗沿，幾乎要將玻璃窗砸裂的力度，雨水猛爆地灌進室內，在房裏堆積，淹過牆角書籍，淹過床架，浸濕他們兩人蓋著的同一張棉被。他全身的力量隨著水的上升一點點地被帶走，他看著與他一樣不為所動的男人，他仍然看起來像是活著，像還和他一起活著時的樣子。他在夢裡，但他也只會在夢裡，陪他一次又一次經歷這一切的開始與結束，他好不容易獲得的平靜和被毀掉的瞬間，陪他從晴天到烏雲密佈，直到整張床沈入水底，雨水灌進他的肺部，直到爛泥般的被褥纏住他的咽喉，讓他掙扎著伸出手，撲了個空，再窒息般地醒來，比入眠以前感到更加挫敗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不常做夢，他知道做夢是什麼感覺，但同時也知道從夢裡醒來會是什麼感覺。<em>我總是得醒來的，</em>他想，他連睜開眼睛都感到吃力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「總有一天，你能永遠留在這裡。」那人在水淹過他們的肩膀時開口，他呼吸沈重，不斷在咳嗽。臉色逐漸蒼白，逐漸像他最後一次見到他時的樣子。「我或許會在，或許不會在，但你必定能夢見和我躺在一張床上以外的事。那些你想像過，但從沒有機會去做的事。夢不會再這樣殘忍的結束。到那時候，你就不用再繼續走下去了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「總有一天。」他説。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「總有一天。」他重複道，帶著無盡悲傷的語氣。「真希望我能夠給你答案，里維。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他眼窩發熱，他胸口緊得發疼，他想伸手抓著他的臂膀直到最後一刻。窗外劈下閃電，狂風席捲整座屋子，雨水漫過他們兩人的頭頂，水流硬生生將他們兩人扯開。他張開嘴，只得嗆到暈眩和幾顆消逝的泡沫，他四肢毫無力量，抵擋不了瘋狂朝他襲來的猛流。他要醒來了，他就快醒來了，他已經能聽見有人喊著自己的名字，而他熟悉這個幾近漫長的痛苦的過程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒有什麼狗屁<em>或許</em>。」他的聲音在腦裡炸開，近乎絕望，對著他眼前的男人奮力嘶吼。「你會在那裡。你給我好好的待在那裡。艾爾文，你聽見了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在能聽見回答前就被甩出窗外，摔進另一場刺痛的暴雨裏頭，等到他再次睜開眼時，夢已經是一團煙消雲散的幻境。現實是被夕陽染得血紅般的天空，是疼到麻木的腿，他只看得見一半的天空，是踩爛無數同胞的心臟才構築而成的世界。他躺在一塊不算舒服的木板上，任由馬隻拖著前進，聽著隊友們話中帶有的憂慮，路途顛簸，磕磕絆絆，朝向他還尚未知曉的目標邁進。他思索著夢裡艾爾文告訴他的那些話，他想像過，但從沒有機會去做的事。事到如今，最先闖進他腦海裡的，卻也只有一件事而已。<em>我聽見了。</em>他想像裡的艾爾文會這樣說，<em>謝謝你，里維</em>，好像他活著的時候還說得不夠多似的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>里維緩緩地再次閉上眼睛。下一次，他相信，下一次，當他能再做夢的時候。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>